El amor despues del amor
by littlegirlmadeof
Summary: "¿Sientes esa pasion ahi? ¿Ese sentimiento que empieza en tu corazon y se esparce por todo tu cuerpo hasta los pies? Eso es amor" [Mina x Yaten] Coleccion de historias cortas y one shoots de esta pareja.
1. Amo estas calles que no cambian (y a ti)

Hola! Despues de tanto leer sobre una de mis parejas favoritas, me dieron bastante ganas de escribir sobre ellos (Mina y Yaten), asi que decidi abrir esto para poner historias cortas o drabbles. Algunas dentro del mundo de Sailor Moon, otras en Universos Alternativos; por ahi incluso algunas sean continuacion de otras, hay que ver. Por ahi aparezcan otros personajes, pero siempre el foco principal va a ser en Yaten y Mina.

Cada historia tiene un "tema" de escritura y de ahi sale la historia; para los primeros capitulos estoy usando "temas romanticos" que saque de una pagina en ingles en livejournal. En este caso el titulo principal de la historia viene de la cancion del mismo nombre, del cantante Fito Paez.

Sin nada mas que decir, espero que disfruten y por favor que me dejen sus opiniones; realmente las necesito. :)

* * *

 **Título:** "Amo estas calles y como las casas no cambian (Y a ti)"

 **Rating:** K

 **Tema:** Besos robados (Stolen kisses)

 **Universo:** Anime semi-UA

 **Notas:** Amo mezclar anime con manga, no me odien. El título, tanto como una parte de la inspiración viene del tema "400 Lux" de Lorde.

 **Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon no me pertenece

 _"Nunca terminamos de matar el tiempo_

 _¿Puedo matarlo contigo?_

 _Hasta que mis venas se pongan rojas y azules._

 _Venimos aquí todo el tiempo_

 _No tenemos mucho que hacer_

 _Déjame matarlo contigo"_

-Lorde, "400 Lux"

.

La suave brisa de primavera soplaba dulcemente en el aire. Los caminos estaban llenos de flores, colores y ruidos, con gente tomada de la mano, charlando o comiendo un helado. Niños jugando y familias compartiendo.

Era el quinto día que la acompañaba a su casa y no sabía por qué; después de la audición que ella tuvo y cuando él decidió mostrarse vulnerable dejando caer su máscara de indiferencia, se encontraba ahí.

No se tomaban de la mano, y no compartían comida; apenas si se decían una o dos palabras. Pero caminaban uno junto al otro al mismo paso hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa de la rubia, de Mina Aino, la escandalosa chica que él creía no aguantar, pero que aparentemente si soportaba.

Ahora Yaten si estaba convencido de que por fin había perdido la cabeza. Ni sus hermanos, ni sus amigas sabían de esto, y si sabían se dieron cuenta que era mejor no decir nada.

El ojiverde la observó de reojo. Como sus largos, y probablemente increíblemente sedosos, cabellos de oro se movían con el suave viento pareciendo jugar con este; al igual que los suaves pliegues de su más que corta falda escolar; pero así y todo ella no parecía notar la suave brisa sobre su piel dorada; más bien se notaba pensativa, con su mirada azul en plena reflexión. Tenía una mezcla de felicidad con tristeza; necesidad con culpa, con fuerza y temor a la vez.

Desde que Mina se enteró de los poderes que él poseía la muchacha levantó una especie de muralla mental para bloquear su empatía y el ya no podía leer el tumulto interno que ella diariamente tenía; pero a cambio había dejado de aparentar frente a él, no siempre mostrando una fachada feliz, sino siendo más sincera y permitiéndole verla más pensativa, pero sin dejar de generar esa alegría y positividad que la destacaba.

Yaten no se animaba a preguntarle por qué hizo esto, el hecho de que se encontraran lo suficiente en sintonía para que ella pudiera hacer ese escudo en su mente era miedo suficiente. Pero de todas maneras, Mina no podía ocultar sus ojos; su mirada era tan profunda y él podía leerla muy bien, esta nunca mentía.

Su suave voz, esa que sonaba perfecta hablando de sueños y cantando, lo sacó de su ensoñamiento, notando que estaban llegando a su casa.

— ¿Sabes qué Yaten? Me haces acordar a alguien que conocí hace un tiempo — susurró ella.

Al joven no le sorprendió que saliera con un tema de la nada, pero si le extraño la distancia que había en sus ojos; parecían tan lejanos, como si estuviera recordando algo de hace muchos años atrás, tan antiguo como la tierra misma. Eso sí le asustó.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí —respondió sencillamente ella —Mismo color de cabello, mismas sensaciones y mismo color de ojos – Mina se detuvo un segundo y frunció el ceño, su semblante oscureciéndose un poco — Bueno, por lo menos al principio, después se hicieron grises — comentó como si eso fuera importante y cambiara todo.

Yaten estaba más que perdido; no es como si el color plateado fuera algo normal en el cabello, a nadie tampoco le cambiaban los ojos de color de la nada. ¿Ya que se refería a eso de sensaciones?

—Imposible, nadie es igual de apuesto que yo —farfulló en un intento desesperado por traerla a la realidad. La sentía apartada, como en otro plano, y eso no le agradaba; en cierta manera desesperada el necesitaba que ella se quedara aquí y ahora, con él.

Su intento de algo sirvió, porque ella rió suave y dulce, como campanas de iglesia y un poco de la niebla que rodeaba sus ojos desapareció.

— Ajam, y al parecer ambos igual de egocéntricos — Lo miro un poco y sus azules ojos se suavizaron, para luego ya más suelta agregar — Aunque él era mucho, mucho, pero mucho más alto.

Era el turno del muchacho de fruncir el ceño, no necesitaban que le recordaran su falta de altura; pero al contrario de sus reacciones de siempre no se enojo, por alguna razón esta diferencia pareció sacarla del ensueño y traerla junto a él devuelta.

— ¿Quieres saber otra diferencia? — Murmuró con un dejo de sonrisa

— Supongo — Dijo, pero Yaten ya no le dio tanta importancia, que ella estuviera en el presente nuevamente acompañándolo, lo había calmado. Con atención se dio cuenta de se habían detenido y ya se encontraban frente a la casa de Mina

—El nunca me comprendió realmente, y además tu estas aquí y el no. Todas esas diferencias te hacen mejor — le mencionó suavemente.

Esas palabras le hicieron volver su atención a la conversación y verla a los ojos; eran de un azul tan profundo como un océano en el que se ahogaría con gusto, y ya no tenían duda o tristeza, ahora brillaban con decisión, alegría y cariño.

Cuatro de los cinco días en que Yaten la había acompañado, Mina le había robado un beso para luego darse media vuelta y entrar a su casa como si nada; pero ahora él estaba seguro de que era momento de cambiar eso. Así que hizo lo que quería y la beso.

Mina hizo un ruido de sorpresa, pero no tardó en corresponderle.

No fue un simple choque de labios que a pesar de ser inocente denotaba un suave intento de coquetería. No, este era hambriento y lleno de pasión; con deseo y cariño que ambos tenían bien escondido.

El la tomo de la cintura y la acerco aun mas, encerrando su mano libre en su suave cabello; mientras que las manos inquietas de Mina jugueteaban con el botón de su camisa y se enredaban en su pelo para profundizar el beso.

Todo a su alrededor giraba y estaba seguro que así era como el cielo se debía sentir, la manera más dulce de morir. Dientes se hincaba en labios y lenguas que exploraban y luchaban por dominancia; Yaten se sentía en el cielo y en el infierno a la vez, el tacto de ella lo quemaba pero a la vez lo sanaba, dejándolo con la idea de que no podría tener suficiente de esto.

Se separaron un poco por la falta de aire, los dos respirando agitadamente. El con un botón abierto y el pelo desordenado, Mina con los cabellos igual de revueltos, las mejillas rosadas y el pecho que subía y bajaba.

—Hay otra gran diferencia — agregó ella tratando de controlar su respiración —tu besas mucho mejor.

El solo pudo reír con esa sonrisa que era reservada solo para ella, y la acercó nuevamente para besarla y ella felizmente aceptó.

Yaten pensó que tal vez si había perdido la cabeza, pero no le importo. Esta era definitivamente la mejor forma de volverse loco.

.

 _"Cuanto conozco tu cara y todas tus maneras de moverte; entras y te puedo leer._

 _Eres mi libro favorito_

 _Todas las cosas que dices, la manera que cambian tus ojos_

 _Nunca supe que había alguien, que me hiciera cobrar vida"_

 _-_ My Favourite Book, Stars

* * *

 **Notas:** Leí esto solamente como dos veces nada más y debe ser solamente la quinta cosa que escribo en toda mi vida así que bueno, acepto opiniones, consejos, etc. Espero que les haya gustado :)

Flor!


	2. Lo esencial

**Título:** Lo esencial no siempre es invisible a los ojos

 **Rating:** K+ (por ahora)

 **Tema:** Reunión

 **Universo:** Universo Alternativo

 **Summary:** Mina tiene un don que le permite ver el amor, y se encarga de juntar a la gente, aunque ella ya está resignada con encontrar a su "adecuado".

 **Notas:** Esta idea me empezó a rodar por la cabeza hace un par de días y decidí escribirla. La verdad que me siento bastante metida en esta trama, pero a la vez super insegura. Así que si les gusta por ahí vuelva a escribir de esto, porque la verdad que tengo ganas jajaja!

Este capítulo tiene bastante de Serena y Seiya porque los use para explorar la trama y explicar el "don" de Mina.

 **Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon no me pertenece

* * *

 _._

 _"¿Crees que el universo pelea para que algunas almas estén juntas?_

 _Algunas cosas son demasiado raras y fuertes para ser casualidad"_

-Emery Allen

.

¿Alguna vez te preguntaste que era el amor? ¿Si es que era un simple sentimiento, si se podía ver a través de pequeñas acciones? ¿O algo que fuera tangente y pudieras ver? ¿Es el amor simple y limpio o desordenado y un campo de batalla, o tal vez una mezcla de todo?

Bueno, Mina Aino nunca se había preguntado eso, no realmente, porque en cierta manera ya sabía la mayoría de las respuestas (o eso creía). Ella podría no haber sido la mejor alumna en sus épocas de la secundaria, ni una maestra en las tareas del hogar; pero poseía un talento que nadie más tenía: podía ver el amor. Y tal vez suena realmente loco, pero si hay gente que puede ver fantasmas o leer el futuro ¿Por qué ella no podía tener este don?

Y no era solo eso de ver gente y darse cuenta de que estaban enamoradas o los pequeños gestos que se hacían. No, si ella quería podía veía colores, ella veía auras.

Cada persona tiene un color diferente que la rodea, algunos se parecen, pero ningún color es igual a otro; y ella podía ver como los colores de una persona se relacionaban con otra. Frente a alguien que odias tu aura se torna un tinte negro, por alguien que sentís atracción sexual era un borravino; y para el amor había dos colores: rojo era el que normalmente se veía, indicaba una relación fuerte; el tipo de amor que no es destinado, pero que se forma con interacciones y momentos a través del tiempo, que forma una pequeña llama que arde largamente.

Pero cuando dos personas que estaban enamoradas y eran perfectas el uno para el otro todo era un color nuevo que no existía en el espectro, una mezcla entre dorado y plateado, tan deslumbrante y en equilibrio que traía lágrimas a los ojos. Ese tipo de amor era brillante, eterno y verdadero. A veces, ese color comenzaba con un brillo más tenue e iba ganando luminosidad con el tiempo, porque muchas veces amar es un proceso y nada se forma de la noche a la mañana; pero en algunas ocasiones cuando dos personas ni siquiera se conocían pero se cruzaban en la calle, Mina podía ver las luces.

Incluso en algunos momentos, y este era su pequeño secreto, si entrecerró los ojos y realmente se esforzaba podía ver los finos hilos rojos que unían a dos personas. Era muy raro, ella misma solo lo había visto dos o tres veces en su vida, pero podía pasar.

No obstante, nunca nada es tan bueno como parece y su talento venía con un pero; podía ver las auras con respecto a otras personas, pero en cuanto a ella y a sus relaciones se trataba ni siquiera podía ver el tinte plateado de amistad, nada. Así que a sus 25 años, Mina Aino no tenía más forma que buscar el amor que de la forma clásica de prueba y error, si es que realmente le interesaba encontrarlo.

..

Cuando el despertador sonó 5:30am de la mañana, solamente pudo maldecir a sus colegas de la oficina por convencerla de ir por unos tragos la noche anterior, y es que ella aún tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar.

Mina, no podía realmente quejarse, con su corta edad y recién salida de la universidad, tenía un trabajo estable en un periódico que le permitía tener su propio apartamento (pequeño pero cómodo para ella y su gato), y le dejaba tiempo suficiente para sus clases de teatro y su segundo trabajo: ser casamentera, o como a ella misma le gustaba auto-proclamarse "La Diosa de Amor".

En realidad era un trabajo sencillo (casi siempre), una persona venía buscando pareja y ella armaba diferentes citas basadas en gustos y experiencias para luego informarle al cliente si había posibilidades con X persona o no. No era algo que hacía realmente por el dinero, sino más bien una especie de hobby, algunas personas realmente si merecían la felicidad.

El punto era que ella ya estaba llegando tarde al trabajo y hoy si o si tenía que salir en horario para poder llegar al cumpleaños de su mejor amigo, así que después de una rápida ducha salió disparada a la oficina, haciendo girar a más de una cabeza para seguirla con la mirada. Y es que Mina no era vanidosa, pero tampoco era completamente ignorante de cómo se veía. Alta y tonificada, con curvas en todos los lugares correctos, acompañados por una tez dorada, grandes ojos azules y cabellos dorados hasta la mitad de la espada, ella sabía que era bonita

Ella no vivía obsesiva de su aspecto, pero si sabia como usarlos a su favor, y los hombres siempre se volvían tontos frente a una cara bonita, lo que servía tanto para una bebida gratis, como también para pasar un buen tiempo con alguien, si es que quería.

Así que en este Viernes, huracán Aino arrasó la oficina escribiendo en su columna de espectáculos (no era realmente lo que quería hacer, pero por ahora era mejor que nada), llevo y trajo papeles, almorzó con sus compañeras discutiendo sobre la nueva gente que iba a llegar en las próximas semanas, y después de algunos cafés, a las 6 pm ya estaba afuera; sino tardaba 3 hrs en elegir que ponerse llegaría en horario al cumpleaños de Seiya Kou.

..

Después de probarse cinco atuendos diferentes, Mina entraba al salón que su amigo había reservado (Aparentemente el concepto tranquilo, íntimo y pequeño no existía en el vocabulario de Seiya), luciendo un corto vestido negro con un simple lazo rojo que acentuaba su cintura, ideal para esa noche calurosa de pleno verano. Rei la había pasado a buscar junto con Lita y Ami, que al parecer en esta ocasión por fin había decidido separarse quirúrgicamente de su novio Richard, para variar; aunque lo mismo no podía decirse de la otra integrante de su grupo que aparentemente iría con su novio Diamante. Mina solo le rezo a todos los dioses que nadie terminará en el hospital o algo se rompiera como la última vez.

Y es que las chicas conocían a Seiya desde los 16 años luego de haber ido juntos a la misma secundaria, y aun en el día de hoy seguían siendo grandes amigos; en especial ella y el muchacho que fueron juntos a la universidad y luego trabajaron en el mismo periódico hasta que su amigo decidió irse a una revista exclusiva de deportes.

Cuando todavía era algo joven y con el corazón recientemente roto Mina considero la opción de salir con Seiya, él era atractivo, gracioso y bueno; pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que sería una batalla perdida cuando él y Serena se hablaron por primera vez; sus auras simplemente brillaban. Pero su amiga siendo lo despistada que era nunca noto las intenciones del pelinegro y todo quedó en una relación platónica, hasta hace dos años cuando Serena empezó a salir con Diamante, y luego Seiya comenzó a salir con cualquier cosa que tuviera un par de globos en su pecho (era un misterio para todas como todavía no tenia clamidia), y a medida que fue pasando el tiempo la luz que los rodeaba comenzó a perder un poco de su brillo.

Mina tenía unas cuantas reglas en lo que era su don, no decir lo que veía si sus amigas no se lo pedían, y solo intervenir si veía que la relación se volvía enfermiza. Ella sabía todos los riesgos que interferir traía, todavía los recordaba bien.

—Chicas, chicas! — la voz de Serena que se dirigía hacia ellas junto con Diamante la sacó de sus pensamientos.

El grupo de cuatro abrazo a Serena y simplemente le sonrieron por cortesía a Diamante; no hacía falta tener la visión de Mina para desconfiar de una relación.

—Te vez radiante hoy amiga, más que de costumbre — remarcó Lita.

Y es que era verdad, su amiga portaba un simple vestido rosado hasta las rodillas con volados, el cabello suelto en delicadas ondas y sus suaves rasgos faciales. Algunas personas decían que si no fuera por algunos detalles Mina y Serena podrían pasar por la misma persona si no se prestaba suficiente atención, eso claro si se ignoraba el aire inocente que esta última tenía; pero lo que hoy la destacaba no era solamente su belleza física, su amiga realmente parecía resplandecer.

Mina, que se destacaba por ser muy observadora de la mayoría de las cosas que la rodeaba fue la primera que lo vio: entre las manos entrelazadas de la pareja había un anillo de oro y diamantes, un anillo de compromisos.

—Oh, DIOS MIO! —exclamó y señalo el objeto, y es que no lo pudo evitar, la sorpresa era demasiado grande.

Sus amigas miraron hacia donde la rubia señalaba y sus bocas se abrieron de sorpresa, haciendo que Serena se pusiera roja como un tomate

—mmmm… es que.. bueno… — empezó a decir sin poder formar la idea

—Estamos comprometidos — Diamante intervino por su novia, prometida.

La declaración simplemente dio lugar a un silencio sepulcral mientras todas digerían la noticia

—Wow felicitaciones ¡Que buena noticia! — exclamó Ami, siendo siempre la conciliadora y la primera en reponerse. A su respuesta las chicas siguieron su ejemplo con mayor o menor felicidad fingida, y como corresponde hicieron las preguntas sobre cuándo, cómo fue y todo lo demás, hasta que Mina interrumpió.

—Por cierto Serena, ¿Has visto a Seiya? Todavía no pude saludarlo — inquirió haciendo que la euforia de su amiga desapareciera en un segundo

— Ah sí….lo vi hace un rato con una chica por ahí, Tatiana o Tiffany o algo así — la nueva conquista del cumpleañero recordó Mina.

—Oh bueno, iré a buscarlo, nos vemos luego.

Después de un par de vueltas lo vio charlando efusivamente con alguien que a simple vista no conocía, pero sin importarle entrometerse lo saludo efusivamente, lanzándose a su cuello para envolverlo en un abrazo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Seiya! — exclamó llena de felicidad, y es que hacía ya unas semanas que no se veían.

El aludido la abrazó más fuerte, hasta que un carraspeo molesto los hizo separarse. Mina ya iba a mandarlo a los mil demonios cuando de pronto sus ojos azules fueron atrapados por una imponente mirada color esmeralda con destellos en otras tonalidades, una cara con facciones delicadas pero bellas, y una cabellera plateada que parecía increíblemente suave. Era el rostro más bello que había visto.

—Oye no ves que estas interrumpiendo. —mencionó el joven con el que Seiya estaba hablando hace solo unos segundos.

Aparentemente también era el rostro más insoportable y odioso que había visto.

Como si dándose cuenta de que la 3° guerra mundial estaba por desatarse Seiya decidió interferir.

—Yaten, ella es Mina Aino mi amiga, ya te había hablado de ella- el cumpleañero explicó — Mina, él es uno de mis hermanos, Yaten.

La rubia sabía que Seiya tenía dos hermanos mayores, pero a pesar de ser amigos durante años nunca los había conocido, simplemente habiéndolos visto en alguna que otra foto a la que realmente no había prestado atención; lo que sí sabía es que en la época de la secundaria ambos estudiaban en el exterior. Taiki, el más grande había acudido a una escuela avanzada para "grandes mentes" en Alemania, y su segundo hermano Yaten había ido a unas escuelas especializadas en arte tanto en París como en Roma.

—Bienvenido a Japón —dejando de la lado su enojo, la rubia le sonrió y le tendió la mano – Soy Mina.

El simplemente la miró e hizo un simple gesto de haberla notado, se giró a su hermano repitiendo el mismo movimiento, dio media vuelta y se fue. La chica en otra ocasión lo hubiera perseguido y le hubiera exigido una explicación, pero estaba tan shockeada por la falta de educación que se quedó ahí con la mano colgada.

—Lo siento Mi, mi hermano puede ser un cretino e incompetente social cuando quiere —explicó su amigo.

—Y que lo digas ¿Qué hace aquí?

—El y Taiki van a volver para instalarse definitivamente aquí.

—Me alegro por ti —se giró a verlo y le sonrió — se cuanto los extrañabas, aunque tu hermano es un idiota

— Si bueno, es un problema de nacimiento —comentó con una media sonrisa —Oye ¿Has visto a Serena? Es que vino sola y quería preguntarle algo

Mina hubiera preferido ser tragada por la tierra o caminar en el desierto con tacones antes que responder esa respuesta.

—Emmm, de hecho…mmm…ella vino con Diamante y…. — Esa noche no iba a terminar bien.

..

Yaten se encontraba molesto y ni siquiera sabía decir porque, después de que la rubia saludó a su hermano, el aún más malhumorado que antes decidió ir por una copa de vino. Estaba fuertemente concentrado en sí mismo que se sorprendió cuando una persona al lado suyo le habló.

—Podrías quitar esa cara que tienes siempre de haber pisado basura, al menos por esta noche.

—Sabes que odio estas fiestas extremas que hace Seiya, Taiki —dijo volviéndose hacia su acompañante y frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo sé, pero no significa que no puedas aparentar ni por lo menos dos horas — explicó su hermano- Estamos todos juntos en casa otra vez.

—Sabes que volver no fue mi primera opción — exclamó el ojiverde, su semblante oscureciendo.

— Lo que paso con Kakyuu… —comenzó Taiki, pero el peli plata no lo dejó terminar

—No la nombres. No. — amenazo su hermano en una voz extremadamente baja y helada

— De acuerdo- dijo resignado — Aún así deberías ir y disfrutar de la fiesta y tratar de conocer a algunas personas, sería bueno para tu trabajo.

—¿Tu has visto a alguien interesante? —inquirió

—Tal vez —Yaten lo miro con duda pero no respondió nada por unos minutos

—¿Si no voy seguirás intentando de convencerme, no?

— Si ¿está funcionando? —preguntó con una sonrisa

—Tal vez

..

Mina sabía que tendría que haber dejado su bocota cerrada, ese era siempre su problema, hablar de más cuando no le correspondía. Cuando su amigo le preguntó si había visto a Serena ella tendría que haber dicho "¿Serena?, no, no la he visto, oh mira eso debo irme" y haber desaparecido de ahí; pero no, no fue así.

Aparentemente Serena había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para saludar a Seiya mientras Diamante estaba en el baño, y con su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta; ella no terminaba de entender porque su novio y el pelinegro no se llevaban bien, pero sabía tomar sus precauciones. Luego de que Mina le explicara a Seiya que ellos había venido juntos, su amigo los localizo tomados de la mano y aun a cierta distancia pudo ver el anillo, después de ahí todo se fue en picada.

Seiya bebía cualquier cosa que se cruzaba en el camino, y ella tuvo que correr detrás de él toda la noche para evitar que su amigo hiciera una tontería, pero para el momento del pastel ya estaba tan ebrio que el desastre era imposible de evitar.

— Quiero aprovechar este momento para felicitar a los futuros nuevos esposos —dijo con palabras patinadas sobre una pequeña tarima que el salón tenía —¡Serena y Diamante felicitaciones! —Guardó silencio un momento, para luego agregar en casi un susurro — Tú sí que sabes elegirlos bombón. —y finalizó su discurso tirando su copa al piso.

Serena no sabía de qué color poner su cara, si roja, blanca o verde; mientras que los colores que irradiaban alrededor de Diamante eran tan negros que eran casi imposible de distinguir con el ambiente oscuro en el que estaban. La frutilla del postre terminó siendo Seiya intento bajar y chocó con la mesa, llevándose consigo el pastel, la comida, vasos y botellas, la fiesta simplemente terminó después de ese desastre.

Así que ahora Mina se encontraba algunas horas después limpiando algo del desastre que había quedado. El hermano mayor del cumpleañero Taiki, un joven muy alto con una mirada que daba un poco de miedo, llevo a Seiya a urgencias; no tenía nada grave pero sí debían tratarle algunos cortes que los cristales rotos le habían producido. Ella les había insistido a sus amigas de que se fueran a descansar y de que podría sola, va solamente a tres de sus amigas porque apenas pasó el incidente Diamante se llevó a Serena volando de ahí. Por lo que ahora la rubia estaba por su cuenta, hasta que una voz suave la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Todavía sigues aquí? —Mina se giró para ver quién era, y su mirada se volvió a cruzar con los verdes ojos de Yaten, el hermano de Seiya

— Sí, bueno, no sé si los has notado, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo — respondió ella rodando los ojos e ignorando la picazón que esas pupilas le hacían sentir en la piel - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Tenía que arreglar algunas cosas con el dueño del salón por culpa del idiota de mi hermano — comento claramente malhumorado. Luego con una voz un poco más baja agrego —Deja eso ya, te alcanzaré a tu casa, mañana vendrá el servicio de limpieza al que llame.

Ella debía verse tan sorprendida como se sentía, porque él la miró duro y repitió lo que había dicho.

— No soy tan inhumano como para dejar que vuelvas sola o en un taxi a esta hora — agregó con indiferencia.

Vaya que el chico tenía cambios de humor, pensó Mina. Pero al fin y al cabo era verdad, sería un milagro conseguir un taxi a esta hora y no había chance que caminara hasta su departamento; así que asintió y se puso lentamente de pie. En ese momento sintió una rara sensación en la boca del estomago y no pudo evitar observar sus grandes ojos azules, cabellos dorados y la esencia que la rodeaba, la cual nada tenía que ver con lo físico pero la haría resaltar en cualquier ocasión. Y es que él no era ciego, después de todo sabía apreciar las cosas que destacaban de la multitud cuando las veía, ese era su trabajo.

Después de unas indicaciones el trayecto hasta su casa fue silencioso, pero para nada incómodo. Mina que usualmente hablaba hasta explotar estaba demasiado cansada como para emitir palabra; mientras que Yaten estaba tratando de no perderse en la ciudad que hace años que no pisaba e intentando pensar qué diablos le había pasado a su hermano menor para estar así.

Cuando llegaron al edificio la incomodidad volvió a aparecer, y si había algo con lo que Mina Aino no sabía lidiar era con eso, así que decidió terminar todo lo más rápido posible.

—Muchas gracias por traerme y toda la molestia, fue un gusto —dijo rápidamente, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas programadas y se giró para bajarse, pero su voz la detuvo.

—No… hay de que Mina… gracias…mmm…. por intentar cuidar a mi hermano y todo eso. —termino de decir algo incómodo, ni siquiera sabía por qué rayos tartamudeaba como un niño de 7 años. Ella solo pudo girar a verlo y ajustar un poco su vista, lo que vio la hizo sonreír genuinamente

—No hace falta agradecer Yaten, para mí no es molestia. — Esta vez le dedico una verdadera sonrisa para después bajarse del auto, y luego de un último cruce de miradas él se fue.

Mina se quedó en la acera por algunos minutos más con una verdadera sonrisa en su rostro. El tono rojo que había visto alrededor de Yaten era el más bello que había apreciado en su vida.

.

 _"Realmente creo que no hay nada más artístico_

 _que amar verdaderamente a la gente"_

 _-_ Vincent Van Gogh

.

* * *

 **Auras rojas** : Las personas que tienen un aura donde predomina el color rojo son fogosas, muy vitales, llenas de fuerza y entusiasmo. Se sienten muy atraídas por la aventura. Entre sus cualidades destaca un profundo deseo de triunfar y alcanzar el éxito en sus vidas. Suelen ser líderes natos que buscarán puestos de responsabilidad donde puedan ejercitar todas sus facultades, puestos que a la vez les motiven debido al reto que representan para ellos.

Son muy independientes, ambiciosos y competitivos. No toleran fácilmente el reproche o la crítica.

 **Notas** : Tenía pensado hacer el aura de Yaten de un color verde, pero la descripción era esta: "Las personas que poseen en abundancia este color suelen ser tranquilas y reflexivas. No se inquietan fácilmente ante los imprevistos cotidianos. Tienen facilidad para sentirse felices. Suelen ser equilibrados y alegres" y la verdad que simplemente no me sonaba a él. Por lo que investigue, se pueden ver dos colores cuando se ven las almas, un color primario que indica nuestra personalidad general, y un color secundario que es más cambiante y depende como nos encontramos en ese momento de la vida. Me pareció que si agregaba esto último iba a ser todo un poco más rebuscado de explicar así que me quede solo con lo básico; si sigo con esta idea por ahí explique un poco más esto.

Pregunta importante: ¿Se siente raro si pongo nombres como Diamante o Zoisite, etc.? Pregunto porque a mí me suenan raro, pero quiero saber la opinión del resto jaajaja.

Mi proceso de escritura tarda como 20 años porque primero escribo todo en mi libreta y después lo paso a la computadora, locuras mías supongo jajaja, aunque es bueno para ver errores de ideas y terminar de pulir algunas cosas. Prometo intentar actualizar seguido hasta que la universidad comience a ahogarme devuelta jajaja.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior. Espero que les haya gustado y espero su opinión/ críticas!

Saludos,

Flor :)


	3. Entre los pasillos 8 y 10

**Título** : "Entre los pasillos 8 y 10"

 **Rating** : K+

 **Tema** : Regalo casero (Homemade gift)

 **Notas** : Escribí esta historia hace 4 meses pero nunca la publiqué ajajaj. Me vino a la cabeza cuando por fin me mudé después de estar viviendo 6 meses con mis abuelos mientras mi casa estuvo en remodelación

Esto es súper cortito y sin mucho sentido, pero de cierta manera me gusto!

 **Disclaimer** : Sailor Moon no me pertenece

* * *

 _Kairosclerosis: el momento en que te das cuenta que eres feliz_

 _._

La tienda era un mundo de colores y productos, con más de 15 pasillos que contenían desde sillas y mesas, hasta pintura para paredes y floreros; con empleados listos para ayudarte en lo que necesitarás. Por estos pasillos se podía encontrar desde familias con niños corriendo por todos lados tomando cualquier cosa que encontraran, hasta gente solitaria con el propósito de comprar un solo producto y no perder tanto tiempo entre tanto bullicio. En este caso, el pasillo 9 estaba completamente vacío, a excepción de dos personas que parecían no llegar a un acuerdo en algo muy importante, y ningún empleado se mostraba muy dispuesto a interrumpir la charla

Yaten sabía que no él no era precisamente la persona más paciente del mundo, pero creía que con los años había mejorado y aprendido a ceder en algunas cosas; en especial después de estar viviendo con Seiya durante toda su vida.

El día de hoy claramente demostraba lo contrario

— ¡Por favor!

—No

— ¡Por favor Yaten! — pidió la rubia con ojos suplicantes— vas a ver qué va a quedar hermoso, te lo prometo.

Silencio

— ¡ERES EL PEOR! —grito indignada, ganándose miradas de más de una persona del lugar.

— ¡Shhh Minako, deja de gritar! Estás llamando la atención de todo mundo.

Mina miró alrededor de cómo entre los escaparates algunas personas veían a la pareja de reojo con reproche ante tanto escándalo.

—No me importa. Que todo el mundo se entere QUE ERES INCREÍBLEMENTE MALVADO— Exclamó, su voz alzándose con cada palabra, para luego sacarle la lengua cual niña de 5 años

A medida que Mina iba aumentando su voz, el color en la cara de Yaten era cada vez más rojo; quizás por enojo o por vergüenza, o tal vez ambas.

— ¡Mina! — dijo el peli plata tomándola de las manos con la intención de ponerse firme—no vamos a comprar un juego de sábanas rosa con flores para la cama.

—Pe…pero…— se mordió el labio inferior mientras hacía un pequeño puchero—Yaten, ¡va a quedar hermoso con el color amarillo de la pared, te lo juro!

— El color que tu elegiste— le recordó el muchacho — Mina, esta casa va a ser de los dos; lo justo es que AMBOS podamos decidir en algunas cosas.

— Pero Yaten, ¿Sábanas negras? Es tan aburrido y demasiado… negro. De todos los colores y modelos que hay quieres justo este. Por favor, mira qué lindo es esta tonalidad— imploro la rubia, tocando el cuello de su novio suavemente en un último intento de convencerle, usando sus mejores métodos.

Yaten sintió el calor comenzar a subirle por el cuerpo, pero se rehusaba a dejarse ganar; dos podían jugar este juego.

—Pero Mina—murmuró seductoramente tomándola delicadamente de la barbilla y acercándose lentamente a su oído—imagínate en cómo se vería tu piel brillando y tus cabellos dorados en contraste con el negro después de hacer el amor.

Un leve sonrojo subió a los cachetes de la rubia mientras se abrazaba al cuello de su novio.

—mmmm… bueno— sonrió seductoramente— Supongo que vamos a tener que hacer la prueba una vez que volvamos a la casa— y le guiño un ojo mientras ponía las sábanas negras junto con otros accesorios de decoración en el carro de las compras, para luego darse media vuelta y seguir caminando.

Yaten sonrió triunfante, nadie iba a poner estampados floreados en su nueva casa. Esta era una buena victoria.

— ¡Yaten, casi lo olvidaba, hace unos minutos vi los almohadones más lindos con dibujos de mariposas en colores pasteles! Como tú elegiste las sábanas creo que yo puedo elegir esto —se dio media vuelta y le sonrió con un gesto que demostraba lo digna contrincante que era— ¡creo que van a quedar hermosos con la lámpara casera que nos regaló Serena!

Había ganado la batalla, pero no la guerra.

* * *

 **Notas:** El lugar en que se encuentran es una especie de mega tienda, Como Easy, Ikea o Sodimac, no le puse nombre porque quizás generaría más confusión si alguien no lo conocía

Creo que se pueden imaginar lo que debe ser algo hecho manualmente por Serena, no? Esto es bastante cortito y no es la gran cosa, pero estaba estancada con que escribir y el tema de la mudanza me dio esta idea.

Como siempre se agradecen las reviews o consejos, le alegran a una el día :)

Flor!


	4. 6 pasos

**Título** : "6 pasos"

 **Rating** : K+

 **Universo Alternativo**

 **Temas** : Jazz y Vecinos

 **Disclaimer** : Sailor Moon no me pertenece

* * *

.

 **Uno**

" _Su tacto enciende un fuego dentro tuyo, tu muñeca arde donde sus dedos conectan con tu piel. La quemadura no se ve, pero es difícil respirar con cenizas en tus pulmones; es difícil respirar, te estás sofocando diariamente"_

 _._

Para Mina Aino con siete años de edad era la tercera mudanza del año. Esta vez era California, y en su opinión era un lugar mucho mejor que el otro donde había nieve todo el año y casi no podía jugar en el parque, ni tener jazmines en el jardín o en su ventana, ni usar vestidos de colores.

Todo esto se lo dijo a una velocidad increíblemente rápida al niño de cabellos tan claros, que lucían plateados, mientras jugaba en la calle, al que enseguida se acercó a saludar cuando bajó del camión de mudanza.

El niño la miró atónito con sus enormes ojos verdes por un segundo, tomo su pelota y entró corriendo a la casa frente a la suya.

Yaten Kou a sus ocho años ya era conocido por ser el más malhumorado y poco amigable de entre sus hermanos; Taiki de diez era el maduro y gentil, mientras que Seiya de siete años era el gracioso y amigable.

Como su hermano menor era todas estas cosas (y compartía clase con el rubio torbellino) Mina Aino paso gran cantidad de tiempo en su casa. En menos de un mes Yaten ya sabía que su rubia vecina había vivido en cinco lugares diferentes, tenía un hámster y un gato llamado Artemis, su color favorito era el rojo (demostrado por el enorme moño rojo en su cabello), ya había plantado jazmines bajo su ventana, y que cuando fuera grande quería ser cantante o astronauta (según su mamá ya era muy grande para ser princesa)

Y aunque la niña era amiga de su hermano y debería pasar tiempo con él, Seiya también invitó a la niña de calle abajo, Serena Tsukino, y no se apartaba de su lado; pero a Mina eso parecía no molestarle y prefería jugar junto a Yaten.

Un día en el parque calle abajo mientras disfrutaba de su libro favorito Yaten se encontró a tres bravucones molestando a su pequeña vecina al quitarle su corona de princesa. Mina parecía estar más cerca de saltar y atacarlos a los tres, que de largarse a llorar; pero antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento, Yaten lo hizo por ella.

Esa tarde volvió con un ojo negro y una niña sonriendo colgada de su brazo. Al simple contacto sintió una pequeña corriente de electricidad por el cuerpo y mientras la miraba de reojo pensó que se veía linda con una corona en la cabeza y tierra en el rostro.

Hasta que recordó que las niñas tienen gérmenes y DIUH

.

 **Dos**

" _Duele verla. Ella brilla, es más brillante que el sol, demasiado hermosa para tus ojos, es difícil verla. Pero es incluso más difícil y doloroso dejar de verla"_

 _._

En los últimos ocho años el genio de Yaten no mejoró mucho, pero si se hizo más tolerante con algunas personas, descubrió que quería recorrer el mundo aprendiendo sobre arte, y que las niñas no tienen gérmenes.

Después de algunos tropezones iniciales, él y Mina crearon una especie de amistad, algo casi imposible de evitar con su brillante y amistosa personalidad. Eso, y que también compartieran clases de música, arte, ingles y español; la rubia era un desastre en ciencias y números, pero tenía un talento natural para los idiomas y la música en general. Que viviera frente a su casa y sea mejor amiga con su hermano es un simple detalle

Y realmente no se da cuenta de que la mira como hipnotizado a través del pasillo hasta que ella cierra su casillero, se gira y le sonríe. Pero cuando esta por acercarse a saludarlo sus brillantes ojos azules se oscurecen un poco, para luego darse media vuelta e irse.

Yaten tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que una joven de cabellos rojizos lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a jalarlo hacia el otro extremo del edificio, hablando algo sobre la cita que iban a tener esa noche; él solo pudo asentir y al buscar a Mina con la mirada ella ya estaba tomada de la mano y abrazada cariñosamente a un chico rubio.

Algo dentro de él duele

.

Mina no se consideraba una chica engreída, pero sabía que para sus quince años era bonita; aunque aún tiene cara de niña y su cuerpo se estaba formando, sabía distinguir las curvas que tendría en un par de años gracias al voleyball. Aun así no podía dejar de sentirse inferior cuando Kakyuu pasaba a su lado en los pasillos de la escuela, en especial cuando caminaba tomando a Yaten de la mano y la miraba con desdén, sabiendo cuánto estaba sufriendo.

Serena le dice que no se preocupe, que seguro es un enamoramiento infantil y su fascinación por Yaten va a pasar, que pruebe conociendo a otros chicos

Dan Burite, al igual que su vecino, tiene 16 años y el cabello increíblemente claro, pero ahí es donde terminan las similitudes. El joven es más alto que el peliplata y con unos brillantes ojos azules, pero tan vacíos en comparación con el color esmeralda que tanto le obsesiona.

Los ojos de su novio tampoco la hacen sentir mariposas en el estómago cada vez que la mira, por eso cada vez que se besan cierra los ojos y pretende que es otro.

.

Un año después todavía siente dolor al verla, pero esta vez es diferente.

Incluso en el reflejo del espejo sus bellos ojos azules brillan con lágrimas que es demasiado fuerte para derramar; son el color más hermoso que una vez haya visto.

Verde y azul se cruzaron en el espejo y Yaten tiene que desviar la vista porque el dolor dentro de él se vuelve cada vez más intenso.

Alrededor de ellos todo está empacado, la mitad listo para ir a la universidad y la otra a una venta de garaje, y el único sonido viene de la calle, con los niños del barrio jugando. Hay tantas cosas que quiere decirle y no puede: que lamenta el divorcio de sus padres, que la muerte de su propia madre aun le duele y que ambos tienen heridas que sanar. Que ella es importante.

Incluso con los ojos cerrados puede sentirla acercarse y detenerse detrás de él, puede sentir olor a jazmines que lo envuelve

— Prométeme que te mantendrás en contacto — Incluso con todo el sufrimiento dentro de ella, su voz es pura melodía

En unas horas sale el avión que lo llevaría a París, universidad de artes, y no sabe cuándo va a estar devuelta; Seiya irá a la universidad el próximo año y su padre planea mudarse después de eso, la casa es demasiado vacía sin todos ellos. No saben cuándo podrán verse devuelta, pero hay tantas cosas que le quiere decir.

Minako lo toma de la mano y todavía siente electricidad correr por su cuerpo al contacto, pero su atención se posa en algo suave que ella le ata en la muñeca, su listón rojo.

Verde y azul se encuentran devuelta en el espejo

— Lo prometo

.

 **Tres**

" _Tus oídos se sienten atraídos a su voz. Podrías distinguirla entre cientos de personas, su voz hace que todo lo demás suene feo"_

 _._

La primera vez que la escucho cantar fue en uno de esos tontos festivales escolares cuando ella tenía solo catorce años y lo dejó sorprendido (a él y a todo el auditorio). Que una niña tan pequeña tuviera esa voz sin gran preparación previa dejaría boquiabierto a cualquiera.

Esta vez también volvió a dejarlo sorprendido; no solo por la madurez en su voz, sino por encontrarla ahí. Quizás de todos los lugares debió suponer que Nueva York era un lugar donde podrían cruzarse, pero nunca en un bar de jazz y blues.

Se habían mantenido en contacto a través de cartas durante los últimos nueve años, pero no con tanta frecuencia como les gustaría, a veces el correo tardaba semanas en llegar de un continente al otro y ambos tenían un itinerario ocupado; las cartas eran breves, principalmente porque él era una persona de pocas palabras

Así que después de tanto tiempo, Yaten se tomó un momento para apreciarla.

Ya nada quedaba de niñez en su cara, ahora era solo rasgos maduros, tan delicados que parecían tallados en mármol; curvas fácil de notar bajo su vestido rosado; su cabello solo un poco más corto pero igual de brillante. Aun así, había algo que se mantenía constante, el azul de sus ojos era el mismo, igual de profundos donde se ahogaría con gusto.

Era la última noche de Yaten en la ciudad, por la mañana su avión saldría para llevarlo a Europa nuevamente, y no le parecía justo darle tan poco tiempo cuando ella se merecía todo de él.

Cuando Mina entró a su camerino después de la función, encontró un ramo de jazmines atados con un listón rojo junto con una pequeña nota.

No estaba firmada, pero no había duda del remitente

" _Como prometí, me mantengo en contacto"_

 _._

 **Cuatro**

" _El color de sus ojos es lo suficientemente hermoso para ahogarte en el. Ella te está transformando en un cliché amoroso. Te hundes, y te hundes hasta el fondo"_

 _._

Gracias a la explosión de su carrera, en los últimos años Mina había viajado por todo el mundo. Toda su infancia se imagino dando grandes tours como una famosa cantante pop, pero en su último año de secundaria descubrió que algo de la melancolía y el misterio del jazz la atraía lo suficiente, la hacía sentir feliz. Aun así, en toda su carrera jamás había pisado París todavía; la ciudad de las luces, la moda y los panes, pero incluso antes que las tiendas y los cafés, había un lugar que era más importante.

Ella nunca se pudo destacar en las clases de arte pero sí había aprendido mucho, por eso se le hizo fácil distinguir sus obras en la exposición.

La composición de las fotos eran fuertes y decididas, pero a la vez se podía apreciar el dolor y el anhelo detrás del autor, hablaban de pérdidas pero también de descubrimientos. Sin embargo, sus favoritas eran las pinturas en diferentes tonos de azules, con líneas suaves y dinámicas, que generaban paz y demostraban cariño. Ella sabía reconocer las líneas de sinceridad en su trazo, el mismo trazo que le escribió una carta de dos hojas cuando le contó que había sido aceptado en la escuela Julliard en Nueva York hace algunos años, ya arrugada de tantas lecturas y que todavía conservaba en su bolsillo.

Mina Aino no necesitaba nada más para saber que Yaten Kou pensaba en ella

.

 **Cinco**

" _La amas. La amas y la encontrarías a través de cien vidas distintas, y nunca la dejarías ir"_

 _._

Esta vez era diferente a las otras. No era algo casual, ni coincidencias de la vida.

Esta vez la entrada al exclusivo pub ingles fue pplaneada.

En el último año la había visto diariamente en numerosas revistas y entrevistas televisivas, incluso hasta en tapas de CD'S; pero nada se comparaba con verla en persona. Su cara llena de alegría y el brillo de sus ojos mientras cumplía su sueño; ella era hermosa en la felicidad, en la forma en la que vivía su vida.

Un fino listón rojo adornaba su muñeca y Yaten Kou no necesitó saber nada más.

Cuando Mina Aino entró a su camarín esa noche después de la función, se encontró con una sola flor de jazmín junto a una pequeña nota sobre su tocador

Nunca había corrido tanto en su vida, pero sabía que todas las decisiones, buenas o malas, la habían traído a este momento.

 _Al sur hasta la avenida, vuelta a la izquierda y derecho hasta el centro del puente_

Cuando ojos azules y verdes se encontraron, ya no era en un espejo, sino frente a frente. Y realmente, no era para nada difícil

Cuando ella por fin saltó a sus brazos y el aroma a jazmines lo rodeo, es como si las piezas del rompecabezas que fue su vida finalmente se juntaran. Heridas, sueños y el tiempo los separó antes, pero el amor ahora los juntaba

Las manos de él van por instinto a sus cabellos y son incluso más suaves de lo que pudo imaginar, y sus labios son cálidos y dulces, como un néctar del que nunca va a tener suficiente, besarla tiene sabor a inicio, a felicidad.

Incluso cuando se separan por falta de aire no pueden dejar sus manos tranquilas, necesitando saber que el otro es real; palpando rostros y manos, besando lágrimas en mejillas

— Te amo Mina, siempre

Y suena como una promesa

.

 **Seis**

" _Ella te ama también"_

 _._

El sol que entraba por la ventana lo fue despertando de a poco y refunfuño por haberse olvidado de cerrar las cortinas nuevamente

Estaba demasiado cómodo como para salir aún, así que se reacomodo un poco en la cama buscando la fuente de calor y volver a abrazarla.

Mina solo atino a re-acomodarse un poco y levantar la cabeza para sonreírle cariñosamente, aún algo dormida.

— Te amo Yaten — le dijo suavemente para volver a abrazar a la niña que dormía entre ellos y seguir descansando.

El único ruido era del suave viento jugando con las pequeñas ramas del jazmín bajo la ventana, y de los niños del vecindario que se encontraban calle abajo.

Todo estaba en su lugar.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **-** Dan Burite= Danburite= Kaitou Ace; personaje de Sailor V

-La escuela Julliard es una de las facultades de música, teatro y danza más prestigiosa de los Estados Unidos, en Nueva York

Ya se que TODOS imaginamos a Mina como una estrella pop, pero me gusta ponerla en roles más tranquilos (cantante de jazz, actriz de teatro, etc) y que aun así la profesión le de felicidad, no la fama en sí

Qué les pareció? Les gusto? Les quiero confesar que pensé que esto era MUCHO mas largo cuando lo escribí y ahora se siente re corto jajaja. También estoy con un poco de duda con los tiempos verbales que use en algunas partes; porque soy tan indecisa?

Quiero agradecer a las bellezas que siempre dejan reviews, son una dulzura y se súper agradece! Y al resto, le quiero decir que no sean tacañas y coméntenme su opinión jajaja, las reviews y críticas constructivas son siempre apreciadas y le suben a una los ánimos!

Nos estamos viendo pronto (espero)

Besos

Flor!


End file.
